Estúpida virginidad
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Todo lo que ocurre en la famosa banda Vocaloid es una mentira… ellos fingen para complacer a sus fans, pero… ¿Qué ocurre si de una mentira sale el verdadero amor? a Miku le avergüenza que la persona con la que esta saliendo sea famosa por ser virgen... ¿Qué ara al respecto para quitarle esa Virtud ? ADVERTENCIA: Lemon y una Miku violadora :D ok no ¡Se los prometí! One shot


**_*Estúpida virginidad*_**

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

Una conocida y gran banda llamada ¨Vocaloid¨ estaba envuelta por muchos escándalos… algunos salían a la luz y otros preferían esconderlos para no afectar a esta.

Sus integrantes tenían personalidades diferentes, pero a la vez divertidas… y muchas personas los admiraban; entre ellos se encontraban:

Rin y Len Kagamine; dos gemelos de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, los dos parecían tener una relación como pareja y ser muy unidos, fomentando el deseado ¨incesto¨ entre las fans locas del grupo; pero en realidad los dos no se veían mas como que hermanos o amigos. Rin, la mayor, en realidad estaba interesada por personas de su mismo genero y varios escándalos se debían a que solía coquetear con cualquier loli que se le atravesara… siempre trataban de mantenerlo en secreto para no arruinar la ilusión del romance entre hermanos y seguir vendiendo y explotando su imagen. Len, el menor, estaba interesado en una de las integrantes del grupo y numerosas veces se le veía grabando videos o canciones relacionadas con este ¨amor a escondidas¨; si bien era cierto que moría por la chica, nunca había intentado hacer algo por conquistarla, peticiones de las fans y sus productores, su vida gira entorno a la imagen ¨shota¨ o ¨hermano que da todo por su hermanita¨ pero entre los integrantes de la banda se le identificaba como ¨mujeriego¨ perdiendo su virginidad a muy corta edad y relacionándose con cualquier chica ¨hermosa¨ para el… pero solo seria un juego.

Meiko Sakine; una chica alta, de cabellos castaños, proporcionada y poseyente de una voz grave. De ella no se encontraban tantos escándalos ya que siendo la mayor de la banda, se debía cuidar de estos; suele usar faldas y tops que resaltan su figura, nunca se ha sabido sobre algún ¨romance¨ ya que siempre ha sido muy fría y calculadora... pero la realidad es otra. La castaña que todos admiraban en realidad siempre fue alcohólica, por esa razón no muy a menudo se le encontraba como una chica normal en la calle, ya que al sufrir este problema, normalmente se dedicaba a derrochar su dinero en alcohol y estar encerrada en su casa… entre los ¨Vocaloids¨ también era famosa por acostarse con cualquier cosa que se mueva y por esa razón… para sus conciertos se mantenía con pequeños tragos.

Luka Megurine y Gakupo Kamui; estos dos siempre visten de manera tradicional, portando trajes tipo samurái y kimonos elegantes; estos dos hacen a menudo videos y canciones juntos ya que se les conoce como los ¨tortolitos de la banda¨… hace poco se supo que estos tenían una relación amorosa que obviamente tenia que salir a la luz… muchos fans, se decepcionaron por aquello, ya que veían mas como pareja a ¨Luka y a Miku¨ pero resultaron felices al final… no se sabe de algún escandalo mas que ese.

Kaito Shion; este lucia un cabello color azul y ojos del mismo color; es famoso por sus canciones ¨sexis¨ y sus canciones ¨inocentes¨; siempre luce alegre y al parecer no tiene ningún defecto… hace poco se supo de su relación con la tierna y adorable Miku Hatsune pero no pasa de eso. Muchos lo catalogan como un pervertido, pues varias de sus canciones habla sobre acoso asía su hermana mayor ¨Meiko¨ y su hermosa hermanita de coletas ¨Miku¨ pero el rumor no es verdadero, pues a pesar de todo el sigue siendo… virgen.

Miku Hatsune; la principal de la banda, ella luce unas angelicales colitas y ojos llenos de alegría… su cabello es color verde aqua al igual que sus ojos. Su personalidad es alegre, pintoresca, humilde, loli, tierna, divertida, prácticamente uno vomitaría arcoíris después de hablar con ella… rumores sobre ella no hay muchos, ya que normalmente se le ve comiendo puerro, helado y cualquier dulce que tenga a su alcance. Con los fans es muy cariñosa y ha regalado millones de besos y autógrafos. Varias veces se le ha relacionado con la fanática de las aplanadoras (Rin Kagamine), con el chico shota que todas quieren tener (Len Kagamine) y con la peli rosada (Luka Megurine); pero al ser la principal, prácticamente se le relaciona con cualquier integrante, llegando desde el yuri hasta las relaciones mas retorcidas… pero obvio, este es solo trabajo; ya que es novia de Kaito Shion a pesar de que él es mayor que ella.

De todos los integrantes, el mas inocente aquí es el peli azul (Kaito); ya que hasta Miku había tenido anteriormente relaciones sexuales con Len Kagamine y uno que otro integrante; ya que al realizar los videos ¨para mayores de edad¨ como spice; se emocionaban y no sabían hasta donde parar y aprovechaban esas pequeñas oportunidades en el set… no es que ellos fueran personas sin moral, es simplemente que entre ellos se amaban y no podían tener una relación y sacarla a la luz por su carrera.

La verdad sobre el noviazgo de Miku y Kaito, es que los productores se dieron cuenta que los dos derrochaban miel cuando estaban juntos (me refiero a que los vieron como almas gemelas) y los obligaron a fingir una relación… que la diva de largas cabellos no quería. Kaito no parecía incomodo con la situación ya que se había enamorado de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo; como dije anteriormente, estos chicos serán como artistas ¨una cosa¨ y como personas ¨otra¨. En la mayoría de su tiempo, Miku se comportaba como una niña dulce, pero su mentalidad es muy diferente y eso el peli azul lo sabia… era imposible que ella se fijara en un tonto ¨virgen¨ como el… y cuando tenían que fingir, el aprovechaba para robarle uno que otro beso y abraso… pero no mas que eso.

Miku odiaba la actitud inocente del peli azul… pero trabajo es trabajo, si lo quería y lo apreciaba como el amigo que es para ella, pero de eso no pasaba ya que ella necesitaba algo mas que un tipo que la llene de besos y abrazos… para eso tenia a los dos gemelos que se peleaban por ella.

-Miku ni~- el peli azul había invitado a la chica, a tomar unos helados de sandia y esta había aceptado… tal vez, su plan esta vez si funcionaria –espero que te gusten los helados-

-¡Claro Kaito nichan!-

-No tienes por qué llamarme así Miku ni~- el peli azul se sonrojaba fácilmente en presencia de la diva –ya somos novios así que…-

-Entonces- la verde aqua se cruzo de piernas y pensó por un momento –te llamare… ¨MiKaito¨ (N/A: a veces las parejitas se ponen apodos que los caractericen de los demás, así paso con Miku, quería marcar a Kaito de su propiedad ¨Mi Kaito¨)-

-Esta bien-

-Se ve muy rico- la verde aqua comenzó a lamer el helado de una manera muy provocativa, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del peli azul, ya que lo único que estorbaba en su relación es su estúpida virginidad. Miro rápidamente a Kaito y pudo notar su cara más roja de lo normal; lo primero que pensó es: ¡lo conseguí! Y después: ¨ahora solo hay que llegar al segundo paso¨ se mancho un poco su boca -¿El tuyo esta rico?-

-Miku… estas sucia de la boca- la verde aqua de inmediato pensó que la besaría para quitarle el helado sobrante, pero de lugar de eso, él le ofreció un pañuelo -toma-

-Puff! gracias- la verde aqua había intentado de todo para provocarlo y quitarle esa estúpida fama; pero él se resistía… al parecer es la única persona que se podía resistir a sus encantos. Meiko y Luka son famosas por sus hermosos cuerpos, pero Rin al igual que Miku escondían estos con ropas especiales para dar la ilusión de que se conservaban como niñas, pero en realidad podría decirse que estas ultimas dos están mas proporcionadas que Meiko y Luka; también se sentían orgullosas de eso… ¿pero como no estarlo? Lo malo es que este tipo no quería poner manos a la obra con su novia,

Después de un rato de pláticas y fotos (que serian vendidas tiempo después a los fans) se retiraron al edificio ¨Vocaloid¨ en donde residían estos.

Todos estaban en sus ocupaciones y decidieron ver un rato el televisor aunque esto se hiciera fatigante para la verde aqua… que deseaba que llegara la noche y con esta Kaito para aprovecharse de ella; como en la canción de Romeo and Cinderella o Cantarella; pero esas no eran más que simples fantasías.

-¿Dormimos juntos MiKaito? (díganlo junto para que suene como un apodo)- la verde aqua normalmente dormía con una persona, la verdad no importaba quien fuera, solo que no le gustaba dormir sola.

-Esta bien- el peli azul se puso nervioso ante la proposición pero no le podía negar nada a la hermosa diva.

-Mejor hay que dormir juntos como antes Miku chan- Len, fiel enamorado de la verde aqua, no estaba de acuerdo con su relación; pero que podía hacer? si el tenia que fingir estar enamorado de su hermana -¿Vale?-

-¡Claro Len kun!-

Todos se retiraron a sus grandes y lujosas habitaciones; los gemelos compartían una (ya sabemos la causa) al igual que Luka y Gakupo; Miku trato de dormir en medio de los Kagamine, pero no dejaba de atormentarla esos pensamientos impuros… que se relacionaban con Kaito.

¿Por qué Kaito? Si podía tener a cualquiera que ella quisiera y todo el tiempo que ella disponía ¿Por qué enamorase de ese perdedor? Tal vez se le hacia excitante saber que el peli azul es virgen y que ella podría ser quien le arrebatara esa virtud… eso era mas agradable aun…

Mientras tanto Kaito trataba de dormir… pero no podía. Quería besar a Miku hasta cansarse… pero no quería que esta lo odiara más de lo que le odia ahora; así que decide aguantarse esas ganas y escuchar música.

La verde aqua ya no soportaba aquel sufrimiento… necesitaba sentir a Kaito tan dentro de ella hasta que se desmayara de tanto placer; así que se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado y sin despertar a los gemelos salió del cuarto; corrió al suyo y busco la pijama mas sensual que tenia… prácticamente solo era un sostén de color negro con encajes azules y unas bragas del mismo color… lo único que la cubría era aquel pequeño vestido de tela transparente.

Unos golpecitos leves se escucharon en la puerta de Kaito así que se quito los audífonos y prendió la luz de una de sus lámparas de cama.

-¿Eres tu Miku?- la miro detenidamente… trato de controlarse y pensar en otras cosas antes de actuar como un animal -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-MiKaito- la verde aqua rápidamente se sentó en la cama –necesito que te quites los pantalones-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Cuando uno va a tener sexo, necesita quitarse la ropa-

-Lo se- el peli azul estaba que echaba humo por la vergüenza –pero… no creo que este bien…-

-MiKaito… eres molesto- Miku se monto arriba de él y deslizo los pantalones rápidamente, dejándolos al borde de sus rodillas –no te preocupes… se ve que estoy asiendo un buen trabajo-

A través del bóxer negro del peli azul, se podía ver la notoria y gran erección que el sufría… Miku quito la ropa que la separaba de lo que ella deseaba y comenzó a acariciar la punta del pene de Kaito.

-Le doy un beso con mi boquita y luego chupo el interior-

Kaito gemía y suspiraba de placer mientras Miku lo estimulaba cada vez más y no planeaba parar.

La verde aqua metió todo el miembro de Kaito hasta el tope en su fina y delicada boca, mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos, la tela de su pequeño conjunto rosaba con la piel expuesta del oji azul y eso lo excitaba cada vez mas… no podía moverse, él estaba realmente impresionado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la verde aqua llegaría a hacer ese tipo de cosas con el… pero le agradaba también su otra cara.

Miku disfrutaba el sabor de este y no dudaba en demostrárselo, cuando este daba pequeñas eyaculaciones, ella las lamia y se excitaba cada vez más… Kaito miraba sorprendido, la pequeña de la que se había enamorado estaba masturbándolo maravillosamente.

-Yo se como hacerlo mucho mejor- Miku se quito rápidamente su conjunto, dejando solo sus bragas y dejando expuesto su gran y perfecto pecho rosado.

La verde aqua coloco el pene de Kaito entre sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo sin avergonzarse de la actitud pervertida que había tomado. Kaito se hundía en tanto placer, que lo único que podía hacer era gemir y jadear, aparte de tratar de no correrse tan rápido. Un líquido blanco y viscoso se resbalaba por los pechos y boca de la verde aqua.

-¿Es demasiado para tu pene virgen?- Miku se reía por la actitud tan infantil de su acompañante… aunque le gustaba eso.

-¡Me vengo!- el peli azul trato de sentarse y tratar de evitarlo… pero era imposible; así que Miku lo invito a que tomara uno de sus senos y los frotara como quisiera, él lo hizo y la verde aqua sonrió al sentir toda la semilla de Kaito correr por su boca.

-Salió mucho- Miku se relamió mientras subía a la boca de Kaito y lo besaba frenéticamente, uniendo sus lenguas y combinando los sabores –pero sigue muy duro abajo-

Ella bajo sus bragas sin ningún esfuerzo y acaricio el pecho de su amante aun con la playera puesta.

-Se delicado conmigo- sin mas que decir, ella misma metió el pene de el peli azul dentro de su vagina –es un poco difícil si lo hago por mi misma pero… ya esta-

Kaito por instinto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella cada vez mas rápido y placentero para los dos, los gemidos en la habitación se hacían sonar por montón y Kaito se había aventurado a tocar los pechos de su novia… hasta llegar a su trasero.

De un momento a otro el peli azul logro voltear la posición y quedar el arriba, para tener mejor visión de lo que estaba haciendo y provocar estocadas cada vez mas fuertes.

De la boca de Miku se escapaba un hilo de saliva que Kaito se encargaba de desaparecer cuando era necesario y era prácticamente imposible que lograran articular alguna palabra… una corriente eléctrica circulaba por el cuerpo de los dos.

Miku no iba a permitir que su intento por ¨violarlo¨ se fuera a la basura ya que ahora ella era la domesticada por así decirlo… así que lo volvió a tumbar en la cama mientras subía y bajaba rápidamente en su miembro… simulando estocadas por parte de él.

-¿Qué… que se siente… que te quiten… tu virginidad?- paso de tocar su perfecto y marcado abdomen; a acariciar el sedoso cabello se su acompañante… Kaito estimulaba los pechos de Miku para escucharla gemir su nombre… eso era muy excitante para el –Kaito! Kaito!-

Los dos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor muy notoria y el ambiente estaba inundado por un aroma embriagante.

-Me… me vengo!- fue lo que Kaito grito antes de aprisionar a la verde aqua entre sus brazos y pasar ese momento de placer total con ella. Miku también correspondió a lo acontecido y se corrió junto con Kaito mientras gritaba su nombre.

-Fue… fue mucho- la leche de el peli azul se resbalaba por las piernas de la verde aqua, pero eso no importaba para nada… eso era una demostración de lo que Miku podía provocar en los hombres.

-Te amo Miku- el la abrazo y beso rápidamente en la frente… solo había que esperar… tal vez su relación mejoraría de ahora en adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los días y Kaito parecía estar cada vez mas distante de su novia… a Miku le incomodaba aquello ya que ella comenzaba a tener cierto cariño asía el… no es que se estuviera enamorando o algo así… o tal vez solo necesitaba una excusa para no fijarse en el ya que sabia que esto terminaría mal al final.

-Miku… me gustaría que vieras mi concierto- Kaito se había acercado a su novia sin que nadie mas lo notara.

-No me lo perdería MiKaito- la verde aqua sonrió.

Después de todo… no era su culpa que ella fuera una tonta que se enamora, sabiendo que él no le correspondería.

Miku corrió a su camerino y se puso un vestido color blanco con holanes rosas, se adorno las coletas con dos moños rosas y pinto su rostro delicadamente… este era un día especial; Kaito había ofrecido un concierto en honor a su maestro.

Todos estaban emocionados, pues tendrían que cantar una canción cada uno y lo que mas les gustaba (además de espiar a Luka y a Miku en la ducha) era cantar para ¨el gran señor¨ de la compañía.

Todo marcho en orden, los fans lloraban y tomaban fotos… mientras que el jefe de jefes los abrasaba y felicitaba por ser unos grandes artistas.

-Ne~ Miku chan- Len se acercó a la verde aqua -¿me regalas un beso?-

-Len…- ella no lo pensó dos veces –estoy enamorada de Kaito-

-¿Kaito?- Len se molesto ante eso… anteriormente Miku no tenia problemas al demostrar un tipo de ¿atracción? Hacia el rubio -¿Qué le vez a el? es un perdedor… él no podría complacerte como yo a ti-

-No me gusta que hables así de el- ella sonrió –voy a terminar de escuchar su canción-

Ella se retiro, no sin antes ponerse una capa negra y esconder sus coletas para poder sentarse enfrente del escenario y admirar al chico que le había robado su corazón.

_-Esta canción se la dedico a mi amada y hermosa novia… ¡Miku Hatsune!- el peli azul comenzó a cantar la famosa canción de ¨Mi mundo es tuyo¨… yo mire con detenimiento a ese hermoso chico, al terminar la canción sonrió –Miku… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_-Kaito… te amo- me quite la capucha y sonreí –grandísimo tonto-_

_-Yo también te amo- dijo el peli azul._

_Subí al escenario con su ayuda y me presente con todos los fans… acepte a su proposición y el sin dudarlo me beso tiernamente…_

_-Sigues siendo inexperto-_

_-No importa- Kaito me tomo por la cintura –tengo mucho tiempo, para aprender de la maestra-_

* * *

**_Les había prometido un one shot de esta pareja n/n que es muy hermosa :3 _**

**_Prefiero el LenxMiku pero mi primera pareja vocaloid fue esta; espero que les haya gustado y no me haya quedado feo el lemon, por que soy inexperta y no se nada de esto n.n_**

**_Miku: es mentira! siempre ve fics de lemon ¬3¬ especialmente los MikuxLen y MikuxKaito_**

**_Yop: Si bien que te gusta que te metan en este tipo de historias ¬¬_**

**_Kaito: por fin me pones con mi hermosa Miku ni~ :3 n/n_**

**_Yop: jejejeje si por fin... bueno, nos vemos luego bye nye_**

**_¡Dejen comentarios!_**


End file.
